Matchmaker
by Cuppycakegirlxx
Summary: Um, i am bad at summaris so pls just read, DanxRuno, ShunxAlice, JuliexBilly and JakexOC
1. Cherry Girl

**This is my 1****st**** BBB fic and I haven't watched it in ages, I only just thought about it now. I don't know why but majority of all my stories have OCs. Sonya Giatsu is my OC here.**

**Also, it's not a Christmas fic; I don't know Bakugan all that well. I am a huge fan of DanxRuno, ShunxAlice and BillyxJulie. If you mix it up it just doesn't sound right to me but I especially love ShunxAlice fics. **

**I love anime people, I have started calling my friends things like Shani-chan and Christina-chan (obviously not their real names) and I call my mom Monique-kaa-chan. They don't get it, except Shani and that's because she wants to study languages.**

**Note: 1****st**** page is from everyone's POV, everything else is from Sonya's POV**

**I don't own BBB but I do own Sonya and the plot here so there! *sticks out tongue***

**Cherry Girl**

Jake scrubbed his bakugan's shell with an old toothbrush. He complained that it tickled but obligingly kept still. Dan and Marucho were eating sandwiches in Marucho's kitchen. Suddenly, Kato walked in.

"Master Jake, you have a visitor," a girl with long cherry red hair flew past and tackled Jake in a huge bone-crushing hug that belied her size, or, rather, her lack of it. Jake blushed.

"Hey, what the…!" The girl stared at him out of large green eyes.

"Jake, it's so good to see you!" She frowned at the blank look in his eyes. "You do remember me, right?"

"Uh…" he said. She sighed.

"Meatball head," she sighed again, calling him an old nickname. Suddenly, Jake realized that only one girl he knew had ever had hair that colour.

"Sonya!" he asked in disbelief. She smirked.

"Oh, so you do remember me!" He hugged his old childhood friend. She'd grown in the past four years. He remembered the girl with fuchsia red hair and freckles that hated people teasing her about her hair colour. No one else had hair that was that red, or that vivid. Dan walked in with his sandwich.

"Who's the chick with the bright hair?" He asked. Sonya scowled.

"Who's the kid with the big mouth?" She asked Jake. Marucho laughed and Julie stifled a giggle.

"This is Sonya Giatsu, my best friend, Sonya this is Dan the man and the small dude is Marucho" Sonya grinned.

"Hey, since we just met, I forgive the question about my hair; don't ever do that again unless you have a death wish." She smiled sweetly after her threat.

"Uh…okay…" Dan answered.

"What are you doing here anyway, I thought you were in Tokyo?" Jake asked as he walked her back to her house.

"Eh, my dad transferred here, something about 'expanding the family business," she grinned up at him, "not that I'm disappointed." Jake grinned down at her five foot something frame. She'd grown prettier; her hair was in a low ponytail that touched the small of her back. Her large green eyes sparkled from under long black lashes. She was wearing a black figure vest top, a scarlet red pleated miniskirt and black tights with heeled black ankle boots.

"So you'll be going to our school." He stopped outside her house. She smiled and shrugged.

"Guess so, what's it like?" Jake paused and studied her.

"Do you like attention from a lot of guys?" She frowned and shook her head. "Then it'll be hell on earth." She laughed and waved as he walked away.

**Sorry it's so short, I meant it to be a oneshot but I guess it'll be a lot longer, ideas kept coming to me.** **Runo, Julie, Billy, Shun and Alice will be appearing in the next chapters.**

**So how was it anyway? Good, bad, terrible, so horrible I should never write Bakugan fics ever again? Tell me! But tell me nicely, thx! **

**I just saw that episode where Runo is about to hug Dan and then she now pauses and grabs her Bakugan and starts hugging Tigrera. I was so irritated. HUG THE GUY ALREADY! Oh my god, there is a hot guy in front of you who obviously wants to hug you and you go and grab your Bakugan instead. Poor Dan T_T but :D it was too funny!**


	2. First Day

**My brother told me Bakugan is childish but this is coming from the guy who watches spongebob at age fourteen.**

**I am not Japanese or Chinese even though people tell me I look like I am. Someone once asked me if someone in my family was Korean. Random question because I am BLACK! LOL!**

**On with the fic! I don't own Bakugan, I do own Sonya, the plot and her outfit. I will be polite and not stick out my tongue but my emoticon will! :P**

**First Day and How To Create Two Couples In Five Minutes**

I rolled over as sunlight spilled on my pillow. I was definitely _not_ a morning person. My alarm clock began to play some overly cheerful music. I raised my hand and tried to smash it. I sighed as I remembered that my mom had bought me an iron clock to prevent her spending a fortune replacing them every day. I wasn't even sure exactly _where_ my mom had even _found_ a metal alarm clock.

I slid out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom. I emerged, feeling decidedly more human than I did ten minutes ago. I pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green halter neck top. I struggled to brush out my hair.

"Sonya, you'll be late, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?" Her mom called from downstairs. I sighed and gave up on my hair. I held it back with a black scrunchie and grabbed my bag. Kissing my parents goodbye, I made my way towards the school.

…...

Runo Misaki and her best friends, Julie Makimoto and Alice Gehabich headed towards the school. Julie was babbling on about a dress she'd seen during the week-end, Alice was trying to listen, being the sweet and considerate person she was. Runo was nodding and pretending to listen while keeping an eye out for a certain pyrus brawler. She noticed a girl with unusually bright hair being surrounded by guys. They were all gathering round her. By the look on her face, she was partly amused but mostly irritated. Suddenly, in a flurry of movement, all the boys lay around her in a heap. Runo gaped, how had she done that?

"Runo, are you listening?" Julie huffed at her friend. Runo turned to her.

"Did you see that?" Runo whispered.

"What, the redhead that took out the guys?" Runo nodded.

"Well as long as Billy wasn't there I'm happy." Runo sighed and ran to catch up with the girl.

"Hey, I'm Runo and this is my friend Julie and my other friend Alice," I smiled.

"I'm Sonya, nice to meet you." The bell rang, I sighed. "Ugh, if only those idiots had left me alone, I wouldn't be late to my first class!"

"What class?" Alice asked.

"Chemistry with Ms. Miyuki."

"Oh, she's a total sweetheart, she won't be mad, come on!" We ran into the school, laughing and giggling like old friends.

….

"Runo, guys, over here!" Dan yelled over the cacophony of voices in the cafeteria. Runo grinned and slid in next to Dan. Alice sat beside Shun, who, if you looked close enough, had a slight blush on his cheeks. In fact, both Dan _and_ Shun were blushing. _Hmmm, interesting…_

"Hey meatball head!" I said cheerfully as I slid in beside Jake. He groaned.

"Can't you let it go, I was what, six?"

"No, I plan on using it to embarrass you every occasion of your life, including your wedding!" I giggled.

"What happened anyway?" Runo asked, looking curious.

"Funny story, he was six and it was my sixth birthday…" Jake clapped his hand over my lips.

"Don't you dare!" He hissed in my ear, his breath warm on my neck. Tingles raced down my neck and I flushed slightly. Why was I acting like that?

"So, Sonya, how exactly did you get rid of all those guys?" I smiled slightly at Alice's question.

"Like this," I turned to Dan and smirked, "sorry."

"Wait, what?" Dan yelled as I delivered two quick jabs to his left armpit. His arm fell and hung uselessly at his side. Runo's eyes widened.

"It's temporary paralysis," I explained.

"Where did you learn that?" Shun asked.

"Mixture of the karate classes I used to take and the study of all the nerves and vessels in the body."

"Uh, it's cool and all but let's not forget that I CAN'T MOVE MY ARMS!" Dan yelled. Runo giggled and nudged his shoulder with her own.

"Lighten up, it's only temporary!"

"Hey, has anyone seen Billy?" Julie piped up.

"No, he said he had something important to do." Marucho answered as he walked over to their table.

"Oh," she pouted, then immediately cheered up. "So, who's going for the Spring ball?"

"Not me," Runo said. Dan looked at her in surprise.

"Why not?" He asked. She shrugged and blushed a bit.

"No one asked me," she fiddled with a strand of her light blue hair. Dan stared at her until Alice spoke.

"Actually, I'm not going either," now Shun looked surprised.

"Not because of the same reason as Runo!" Alice nodded.

"You guys should take them," I said.

"WHAT?" All four of them yelled. I sighed and spoke very slowly, enunciating every word.

"You," I pointed at Shun and Dan, "should take them," I pointed at Runo and Alice who were blushing madly, "to the dance."

"But…" Dan began. I sighed again and decided to play matchmaker. I whirled around to face the girls.

"Do you want to go with them?" I asked. They were silent, each blushing furiously. Then Runo gave a quick nod, Alice followed suit. I turned to the guys. "I'm not even going to ask you, I can tell you want to." The bell rang, saving the four teens from further embarrassment.

"That was sooo sweet!" Julie squealed. Runo and Alice seemed to be lost in their own worlds for the rest of the day. Julie couldn't help feeling a bit depressed. Her two best friends had dates and she didn't even though she was the one who really wanted one. She paused when she saw Billy standing beside her locker. His hands were behind his back. She wondered what he wanted.

"Hey Jules," Billy smiled at her. She blushed but grinned back.

"Hey Billy, I missed you at lunch today, where were you?" He pulled out a dozen roses from behind his back. She gasped and clutched them to her chest.

"I was wondering, do you wanna go to the Spring Ball with me?" He looked nervous. She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Of course, silly!" He wrapped his own arms around her waist and returned the hug.

…...

"I didn't know you still played matchmaker," Jake said as he walked me to my class. I shrugged.

"They obviously like each other, all this not being able to tell someone you like them because you're scared takes too long and you can miss out on a lot of happiness." The green of my shirt made my eyes look greener. I noticed him staring and flushed a bit.

"Oh…" he said.

"Jake?"

"Hmmm?"

"You just walked past your class." He stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, see you later Sonya," he quickly walked away.

…

"Look, Runo, I'm sorry about this afternoon," Dan said as they walked home. "You don't have to go with me, Sonya made me ask."

"Oh, so you wouldn't have asked if she hadn't." Runo snapped but he detected the hurt in her statement. He stopped walking.

"I would…I just figured you'd say no and be mad and all…" he floundered and rubbed the back of his head. Runo stopped and stared at him.

"So, you don't mind?" Sh blushed a bit.

"Course not!" He grinned at her, her heart beat faster when he smiled. He held out his arm and she moved closer and let him drape his arm around her shoulders.

….

"So, I guess we're going to the ball," Alice said, feeling a bit shy. Shun glanced down at her. She was tugging at a strand of her orange brown hair and avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so, disappointed?" He asked, then he winced. His voice sounded harsher than he meant them to be. She looked up, surprised.

"No, of course not Shun!" She blushed a bit, "I'd be honoured to go with you!" He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked home together.

**So how was it? I have a feeling it was too bland. R&R pls! Also, don't expect too much ShunxAlice in future chapters, I don't know why but it's hard for me to write those.**


	3. How Do You Admit What You Don't Know?

**Thx for actually reading this fic, more thx if you reviewed it and I will love you if you complimented it. If you flamed it and you happened to insult me and my writing skills, I will personally hunt you down and kill you in your sleep. ;D**

**Okay, enough threats, I don't own BBB, I only own Sonya and the dresses. **

**Okay, enough talking chappie 3!**

**How Do You Admit What You Don't Know?**

"So, you like him?" I asked as Runo curled up on her sleeping bag. The girls were having a slumber party at Sonya's home.

"No, of course not!" The blunette's voice was muffled as she buried her head in her pillow in an attempt to hide her face. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You're not doing a good job of lying Runo," I pulled away the blunette's pillow. "Look me in the eye, without blushing, and tell me you don't care about Dan." Runo glared up at me and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, whatever, I like him, you happy now?" She snatched her pillow back and fell back on the sleeping bag. I grinned in triumph.

"I will be," I whirled around to face Alice, who was brushing out her hair. "So, do you like Shun?" Alice blushed and shrugged.

"He's a very good friend if that's what you mean," she answered. I grabbed the brush.

"That was not what I meant and you know it!" Alice tied her hair up in a loose ponytail. "Answer me Alice, you like him right?" Julie walked out of the bathroom and saw me interrogating Alice.

"Oooh, what are we asking her?" She sat down beside me.

"I know she likes Shun, I just want her to admit it!" Alice sighed.

"I like him alright, I just don't know if he likes me." I tossed her back the brush. She turned to Julie.

"You like Billy, I'm not asking you." I pulled my hair out of its tail.

"How'd you know?" Julie squealed.

"You asked for him at lunch, plus I saw the two of you hugging," she smirked at the girl, "the roses were cute though." Julie blushed about six shades of red.

"What about you?" Runo rolled over to face the redhead, "you and Jake seem to be _really _close." The girls giggled. I smiled.

"We are just old friends, best friends in fact." I frowned as I remembered the way his breath had felt on my neck. Jake had grown since we were twelve. He'd always been tall but now he was tall and built.

"But…?" Julie giggled at the look on her friend's face. I turned away, pondering. "You do like him!"

"What, NO!" Sonya yelled. Runo and Julie doubled over laughing, even Alice laughed.

"Ugh, I'm going to get some popcorn!" I walked out of the room. I took the stairs two at a time, trying to quell the raging feelings in my heart. Okay, fine, I felt something for Jake, was that bad? We were best friends and I hadn't seen him in years and now that I had he'd grown taller and finer and was now really, really built. I shook my head.

I put the bag of microwaveable popcorn in the oven and set the timer. The orange light from the oven made shadows on the kitchen wall. I sighed when she heard the back door open.

"Runo, lame idea, I don't scare easily!" I called. No answer. I frowned and drummed my finger on the kitchen table, waiting for the popcorn. I felt a large hand on my shoulder.

I whirled around, delivering two sharp jabs to the side and arms of the intruder. The dark shape crumpled to the ground. I switched on the lights.

Jake lay sprawled on the cold kitchen tiles. He wasn't unconscious but he couldn't move his arms at all. I gaped at him. He grinned sheepishly.

"Jake, what are you doing here; I thought you and the guys were off on one of Dan's male-bonding nights?" Jake tried to shrug but remembered that his arms were paralyzed.

"We were, we just got back, I thought I'd hang here for a while."

"That'd be great Jake but the girls and I are having a girl's only sleepover." I thought I saw his face fall.

"Well, I'd leave but I can't move and you can't leave me," he looked at his arms. "How long does this last?"

"Uh, about half an hour," I sat down beside him. We talked and reminisced, I had a fleeting thought that the girls were probably wondering where I was.

"How long have I been here?" Jake tried to move his arms, he shifted the left one a bit. I glanced up at the kitchen clock.

"About twenty minutes." I saw him look up at me. My hair was braided and I was wearing a black camisole with pink shorts. I thought I looked terrible; I tugged at a loose strand of hair. He raised his left arm and managed to sit up. Once the feeling and control had returned to his arms, he stood and looked down at me.

"So, are you going to the ball?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I want to but I am definitely not going with one of those hormonal guys from your school." Jake grinned.

"Would you go with me?" He asked. I looked up at him sharply, was he asking as a friend or as something more? I found myself hoping he wanted to be something more than just a friend. I smiled up at him.

"Sure Jake, I'd love to," I pulled open the door of the microwave and dumped the contents of the bag into a bowl. The smell of warm, buttery popcorn dominated the kitchen. Jake reached for the bowl.

"Touch it and I will paralyze your whole body," he yanked his hand back. I smiled sweetly, "thanks for asking me Jake," I quickly kissed his cheek before disappearing upstairs. ….

"I didn't know it took so long to make popcorn, what were you doing down there?" Runo quizzed as she scooped a handful of the popcorn while I searched for the movie. I shrugged. Then I grinned widely.

"I have a date for the ball." The other girls gaped at me.

"What, how, when did that happen?" Julie screeched. I covered the girl's mouth with my hand.

"Julie, I need my ears okay?" I removed my hand. "It happened about five minutes ago while I was downstairs, Jake asked me."

"He called?" Alice asked.

"He kind of came over and I paralyzed his arms," I admitted.

"And he asked you?" Julie pulled me into a huge hug. "YAY!" She let go of me abruptly, so quickly my head swam, "tomorrow, we all go dress shopping!" I massaged her neck where Julie had squeezed me. She slid the movie 'Breaking Dawn' **(I was gonna put Final Destination but that movie is basically senseless dying so no)** and we settled down to watch.

"Runo, pass the popcorn," I said, eyes still riveted on the TV screen.

"What popcorn?" The blunette asked innocently, hiding the now empty bowl behind her back.

"RUNO!"

….

"This is definitely the right dress," Julie handed Runo a silver white dress that was backless and strapless and landed four inches above her knees. The top hugged her body and the skirt stuck out. Runo eyed it but knew better than to argue with Julie over clothes. She disappeared into the changing rooms. Julie handed Alice an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps that was slinky and hugged her in all the right places. Julie turned to me and handed me a black dress that resembled Runo's but mine wasn't backless and had a red rose attached to the top of the bodice.

"This is nice Julie, but what are you wearing?" I looked at myself in the mirror. Julie burst out of the changing room in a pale pink halter neck dress that hugged her body.

"Ta da!" She preened for them. We all laughed and walked out of the shop with their purchases…

…and ran into the guys.

"Hey girls!" Dan grinned as he caught Runo before she fell.

"Hey Dan, guys," she mumbled. I grinned.

"Getting dresses for the ball?" Dan asked. Julie nodded.

"You guys better have gotten your tuxes," Runo glared at Dan, "I don't want to be picked up by a guy in ordinary clothes."

"Relax Runo," he draped a casual arm over her shoulders, making her blush. Shun glanced at Alice who had walked over to talk to him.

"So, have you gotten your tux?" She smiled gently. I watched them with the self-satisfied air that comes from setting up two people.

"Yeah, Dan made us go and buy them yesterday."

Billy wrapped his arm around Julie's waist and whispered in her ear, "so, what kind of dress are you wearing?" She blushed.

"You can't know, it's a secret," she put the bag behind her back and smiled at him.

"Those heels you made us try on _hurt_," I whined as I leaned against Jake to rub my ankles. "How do you expect me to walk around in those for a whole night?"

"What are you talking about, you're wearing heels right now!" Julie pointed down at Sonya's signature ankle boots, her favourite shoes.

"I'm used to them, those things were like six inches!" Jake hefted me up into his arms.

"Jake!" She blushed madly and threw her arms around his neck to steady myself. Everyone else was doubled over with laughter. "Ugh," I sighed and let Jake carry me to Runo's parent's restaurant.

"Jake, you can put down your girlfriend now," Dan smirked, Jake blushed and set Sonya down. He wasn't sure what had possessed him to even do that but he was glad he did. She smelled like roses.

**Sorry, abrupt end, my brain is telling me to sleep now so I'm going to obey it. Oyasumi (I think that's how you say good night in Japanese, at least that's what Google Translate told me :D)**

**I have one thing to ask, what nationality do you think I am? Just guess. No prizes for the winner though because I live veeeeerrry far away. Hint: I am **_**not **_**Japanese, Chinese or Korean. **


	4. A Night To Remember

**Final chapter! My first BBB fanfic is finally DONE! **

**Okay, I have no randomness to write now, you're all probably tired of it anyway so I'll go straight to the story.**

**A Night to Remember**

"Sonya, where are those heels I picked out for you?" Julie asked as they arranged themselves downstairs of Marucho's home where they were getting ready. The young blond was sick with the flu. I groaned.

"Julie, they hurt!" I whined. Julie's eyes narrowed and I sighed. Julie may be mild mannered and sweet most of the time but she was deadly serious about fashion. I strapped on the six inch heels and walked to the mirror where Runo was putting on some mascara.

"I am definitely _not _wearing those Julie." She called over her shoulder. Julie practically swelled to twice her normal size and glared at Runo.

"RUNO MISAKI YOU WILL WEAR THOSE SHOES OR ELSE!" Runo gulped and decided to comply. Silence reigned for a while as each girl became preoccupied with their own preparations for the ball.

"So…" I began as I curled my hair up into a fancy up do with a few face framing strands hanging at the sides. "Anyone plan on getting kissed tonight?" A dozen pillows hit me after that.

"Okay, fine, just trying to make a conversation!" I patted my hair and huffed. Alice looked up from the couch where she was sitting. Her hair was the same as it usually was. Runo's hair was let down and Julie's was down as well and it hung down her back in a silver cascade. They were all dressed and ready.

"When are they supposed to get here?" Runo twisted her hair in her hands. I recognized the nervous gesture, she was nervous about going out with Dan.

"At seven, it's only six thirty Runo, calm down," I smirked at the blunette knowingly. Runo scowled and turned away but not before I saw a trace of blush on her cheeks. "It's because of Da-an!" I said in a sing-song voice. Runo stood up as if she was about to hit me which she probably was.

"Stop fighting you guys," Alice's gentle voice parted us. I hate how she does that, she's like this angel of sweetness.

"Fine," we both said and backed off. Despite it all, even I felt a bit nervous about going with Jake. Why? We knew everything about each other, well, minus the four year gap. I even knew the only reason I called him Meatball head! The doorbell rang and I yelped.

"They're here!" Julie squealed and yanked the door open. The buys stood outside in their tuxedos. Even Jake, he must have gotten his custom made since it fit him perfectly. I flushed a bit when I saw the look on his face.

This was going to be a fun night.

….

"Well this sucks," I yelled over at Jake even though he was standing beside me. The dance floor was so crowded with people I was suffocating. The press of humanity was killing me, literally. Shun and Alice had disappeared immediately. I had no idea where Dan and Runo were.

"I know," he handed me a drink that he had gotten. I sipped the cool ginger ale and wrinkled my nose as the bubbles got up it. The fast music slowed as a slow song came on. People began to pair up into couples. I noticed some guys walking over.

"Jake, hide me!" I ducked behind him. His body shook with silent laughter. I blushed, he grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor. Somewhere I noticed Dan and Runo slow dancing and, for once, she wasn't yelling, she actually looked calm and peaceful with her head on his shoulder. Dan and I made eye contact for a while. He mouthed 'Thank you'. I grinned back.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked as he put his arms around my waist. The heels came in handy as he would have been too tall for me to put my arms around his neck. My head rested against his chest.

"Dan just said thank you to me for setting him up with Runo." I closed my eyes dreamily. He chuckled and I felt it reverberate through his body. Julie and Billy danced past, they looked really happy. Now, if I only knew where Shun and Alice were.

"Hey, wanna go outside?" Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded and we slipped out.

"Hey, look up!" Jake directed my gaze to the sky. A silver white streak flew across the sky. "A shooting star, make a wish." I closed my eyes and wished for something I never thought I'd want. I opened my eyes and looked at Jake, my best friend.

"What?" He looked confused. I smiled.

"Nothing, I just feel really happy," I leaned against his arm as we watched the stars. We were silent for a while, just watching the sky darken and the stars shine like little pin pricks of light in the midnight blue sky.

"Sonya…" I heard the change in his voice. I looked at him. He was staring at me. His eyes dropped down to my lips. I blushed but didn't look away, he came closer. So did I, our eyes fluttered closed. And his lips touched mine, gently, then hungrily. I felt like I was going to melt into a puddle or keel over, I would have but for his arms around me, supporting me. We kissed until I heard someone giggling. My eyes snapped open and looked up at the top of the tree we were standing under. Alice was covering her mouth in an attempt to smother her giggles and Shun was smirking down at us. Jake blushed, so did I.

"Oh come on, is there no privacy?" I moaned. That made Alice sputter with laughter, even I had to laugh.

"Yeah, like you two weren't doing the exact same thing!" I raised an eyebrow. I swear, their faces went the colour of my hair.

"I bet Dan and Runo are doing the exact same thing right now." Shun pointed out. We all shared smiles as we thought about it.

Yeah, this was a fun night.

**Kay, my BBB fic is done. Also, sorry if I mixed up the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** person parts but I originally planned on it being 2****nd**** person but then I changed it. I may not write a BBB fic until I watch it properly.**

**Also, if u are an ATLA fan check out my new ATLA fic 'Cherry Blossoms'.**

**xxMusicAngelxx**


End file.
